Just Because
by butwhoevencaresidk
Summary: Hanabusa, Andoh and Ichigo think Kashino needs to experience love, if he really wants to make a good love-themed chocolate cake. Ichigo offered to help Kashino do just that, 'cause both of their feelings for eachother were beginning to grow anyways. KxI.
1. Because Love Is Sweet

**Just Because**

**My first story! Please R&R with constructive criticism.**

**No flame reviews! Thank youu for your support!**

**-Julie**

The announcements for the next match for the Cake Grand Prix were about to be posted. Team Ichigo, and various other Cake Grand Prix enthusiasts were gathered around the bulletin board to see the next draw and theme for the match.

14 year old Kashino Makoto stood silently, his dark honey eyes staring at the white, cold ceiling above. He ran his pale fingers through his troublesome golden hair, sighing. Standing beside his team - Team Ichigo, stood Team Koshiro.

Koshiro Miya was a young curly light red haired, red eyed heiress; the daughter of the owner of the world-wide 'Chateau Seika' and the leader of 'Team Koshiro'. Miya had her eyes on making Kashino her 'loving husband' since the second she met him. He was honest with her skills as a patissiere, simply stating it was horrible, while everyone had sugar-coated her pastries because of her status. Miya would do anything to get Kashino to be hers. She was one of Kashino's most persistent fangirls.

Kashino winced. Miya was staring right at him with a mysterious smile. When she caught him looking at her, she winked sending a heart straight at him.

Kashino fell over.

"Kashino!" Ichigo called, "Are you okay?"

Worry was obvious in her dark brown eyes, she blew a strand of her chocolate brown hair out of her face as she crouched down to his aid.

Kashino nodded. Ichigo turned back to her position with relief.

'What is the Heiress planning?' Kashino noted mentally.

A young man who was a judge in the Grand Prix, suddenly walked up to the bulletin board.

Kashino held his breath, as the judge posted the draw and theme onto the board.

"The theme is love, you must make a kind of chocolate cake representing 'love'. The draw is Team Koshiro against Team Ichigo," he said, before walking away.

Miya Koshiro cackled loudly, "Makoto-kun! If you lose this match, you must join Team Koshiro,"

'Just wait Amano Ichigo, Makoto-kun will soon be mine! I wont lose a battle of love!' she thought, whipping out a voice recorder.

"Fine," Kashino said confidentally. He of all people, wouldn't lose a battle of chocolate!

Miya smirked, she hit play on the voice recorder implying that she now had proof Kashino agreed to her proposal. She held out a small, delicate hand indicating a hand shake to seal the deal.

Kashino flexed his fingers into a fist, and relaxed them out. He met the Heiress's hand and they shook briefly, until Kashino withdrew his hand glaring.

Miya's eyes gleamed with hope. But just why was she so confident?

Kashino was taken back by the element of surprise, he stepped back slightly in hesitation.

"Well Makoto-kun, I'm going to go practice for our match! Just watch dar-ling, you will soon be M I N E. Ja!~" Miya said, as she walked past Kashino, winking and blowing a kiss characteristically.

Kashino was deep in thought. He had the theme of chocolate under control, but he didn't understand the theme of love. He had never experirenced it, and he didn't know what it even was. He knew nothing about love, which left him at a disadvantage.

Ichigo, Andou, Satsuki and their sweets spirits all soaked up the conversation in front of them.

Ichigo pumped her fist in the air, "We aren't going to lose Kashino to Team Koshiro!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'll leave the design to you guys," Kashino replied.

He walked out of the area approaching to his dorm, beginning to run as soon as he was out of sight. He just needed time to think, time to figure out what the Heiress was planning, and he knew the best place for thinking - the heart of the mysterious forest, a calm, quiet landscape.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo knew Kashino had a rough time in his childhood. Always stalked, and harassed by girls. She wanted Kashino to experience love... She wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but she was going to get that stubborn Kashino to submit to love!

"Mou, Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun, I'll leave the design to you guys for now. I'm going to go check up on Kashino," Ichigo told her other team-mates, her eyes telling them it was serious.

The two Sweets Princes nodded, but Ichigo was out of sight before they could say "Ja,"

Ichigo was running towards the direction she had seen Kashino leave. It was the direction of the mysterious forest. Knowing Kashino, Ichigo knew Kashino probably was heading to the heart of the forest to think..

'Kashino... why don't you let us help you? Whats wrong?...' she thought, panting heavily as she ran.

She slowly began to get discouraged, Kashino was a fast runner. She couldn't catch up to him!

"KASHINO! MATTE!" Ichigo cried, slightly spotting his blonde head through the branches and leaves of the trees in the forest.

Kashino heard Ichigo's cry and stopped for a second. Why was she going after him? Was Hanabusa and Andou with her?

'Damn that Amano, always causing trouble,' he thought, imagining her care-free, happy-go-lucky smile.

Kashino heard footsteps approaching, he knew instinctively it was Ichigo. He began to run again.

Ichigo heard footsteps beginning to run, 'Darn!' she thought. If only she had been a little faster.

She put on a burst of speed, and sprinted to catch up with him, "Kashino, mat- ahh!" she screamed.

Kashino heard her call his name, followed by a startling scream. What happened, was she alright?

"Amano!" Kashino called, he quickly turned around carefully tracing his steps. On his way to the heart of the forest, he had stumbled upon a deep pit. Luckily though, he was able to stop in time.. But had Ichigo?

'Damn... She must have fallen into the pit,' Kashino thought worriedly. Someone could get seriously injured if falling in there. Andou had hurt his leg by falling in the pit when they had first entered St. Marie.

**

* * *

**

It was dark, it was blurry... Where was she? Ichigo began to regain consciousness. When she had fallen, she went head first into the pit and had fallen unconscious by head trauma.

"Ka..shi..no?" she whispered.

"Hm?" Kashino replied. He didn't sound like he was beside her, or close to her.

"Kashino.. Where are you?" she mumbled, reaching her arms out in front of her.

"Baka.. You fell into a pit, I'm at the top. I'm making a rope ladder to get you out,"

"Arigato.. Makoto," Ichigo replied, she tried to get up, but winced in pain falling back down.

Kashino blushed. Ichigo never called him by his first name.

"Oi, Amano did you hit your head too hard?" Kashino asked.

"Call me I-chi-go," Ichigo replied, giggling.

Ichigo had always secretly admired Kashino. His determination, his skills, his cool-ness. Somehow Ichigo realized that her admiration had gone to the next level. She realized her new feelings were something called 'love'. She never knew how she would tell Kashino, but now was her chance. He scolded her a lot, and their constant bickering led to a special, unusual bond. Hopefully Kashino wouldn't turn her down too harshly, no?

"Fine.. Ichigo," Kashino replied, hoisting himself down the ladder to her aid.

"Makoto, do you think I'm stupid?" Ichigo asked, suddenly feeling like a burden. She held her head down.

"I've never known someone who would fall down a pit, at 1:00 in the afternoon," Kashino replied, a quiet thud sound told Ichigo that Kashino had safely made it down the pit.

Ichigo couldn't reply. Kashino did think she was stupid.. How could she think that Kashino would maybe feel the same way about her, she did to him?

"Kash-Makoto! Aishiteru.." Ichigo yelled, blushing feriously.

Kashino froze, "Ichigo..."

She loved the way her name sounded on his tongue. His smooth, masculine voice.

"Gomen, Kashino.. I don't know what made me say that. Gomen..." Ichigo apologized, holding her head down.

Kashino was happy inside. She finally realized her feelings. Kashino had felt the same way towards her. It took some time to figure out but - He did. The need to always be there for her, to watch out for her. From the time he jumped in the river to save her, to just giving her his sweater when they fell asleep practicing.

"Baka," Kashino said, lifting her head up. He slowly moved closer to her face, kissing her gently.

"I've always loved you, I've always cared... I'm not good at showing my emotions, I'll admit it. I'm sorry for all the times I made you cry.. I was just trying to look out for you. Ichigo, aishiteru,"

"Kashino-kun..." Ichigo whispered, looking into his deep golden eyes, her own eyes began to build up with moisture, leaking out in happy tears.

"I was so afraid you would reject me. I was so afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. I thought I was stupid for feeling like that towards you.. But..."

"Don't cry. I feel the same way sometimes," Kashino said, smiling genuinely. His pokerface had melted away.

"Kashino-kun-" Ichigo started.

"Makoto, or Makoto-kun," Kashino corrected teasingly.

"Makoto-kun, we should get back.. The others might be worrying," Ichigo reminded him.

"Can you move?" Kashino asked.

"Mm... I'll try... I have a feeling that Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun made some delicious sweets!" Ichigo grinned happily, her eyes shining.

Kashino shook his head, "You'll never change Ichigo,"

"Ehh, Makoto-kun.. Are we.. going out now?" Ichigo asked, fiddling with her fingers.

Kashino stiffened, he never thought of that, "It's up to you," he said, hoisting himself back up the ladder.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was still sitting on the floor, "... Makoto.. I can't get up."

Kashino turned around, sighing. He squatted in front of her, motioning her to get on his back.

Ichigo held on tight, "Gomen Makoto.. I must be heavy," she said quietly.

"A-ma-no, whats wrong with you? You don't seem like yourself. The Ichigo I know is much more optimistic," Kashino remarked.

"I guess I'm just in a serious mood Ka-shi-no. I just confessed to you and all... Eh, I wish I could still have my obaa-chan's strawberry tart! It made me happy, everytime I was feeling down," Ichigo said dreamily.

Kashino didn't reply, because he had plans of his own, when they got back to the academy.

**

* * *

**

Back at the middle school cooking room, Andou and Satsuki were worried.

"I wonder whats taking Amano-san so long," Andou wondered out loud, as he warmed the anko paste.

"Let them have their time" Satsuki replied, winking then returning back to his marzipan figures.

Satsuki had always loved Ichigo. He loved her the second he met her. Her joyful-ness, her happy-go-lucky personality. But Satsuki knew Ichigo was beginning to develop feelings for Kashino that were stronger then the feelings Ichigo had for him. Satsuki would always love her as a brother though, and hopefully that lucky Kashino wouldn't break her heart.

"We're back!" Ichigo exclaimed happily entering the middle school cooking room.

"Ichigo-chan! Are you alright?" Satsuki asked worriedly.

Ichigo had cuts, and bruises over her arms and legs. What could have happened?

Kashino bonked her on the head, "Amano fell into a pit chasing after me."

Ichigo put an arm behind her head, "Kashino!"

Kashino shrugged, "Be more careful."

"Well, the good thing is that everyone is okay right Ma-kun?" Andou said.

"I'm going to make something in the high school cooking room. It's a surprise," Kashino said, walking out of the room.

"Hmm... I wonder where he's going," Ichigo thought out loud.

"Don't worry Ichigo-chan, he'll be back soon," Satsuki said, smiling.

**

* * *

**

Kashino let the cool afternoon breeze toussle his messy hair, deep in thought. He was wondering how he was going to tell the others he was in love with Ichigo. He couldn't keep up his pokerface, and cold act forever. It isn't easy pretending you don't love someone.

'I'm going to make Ichigo her obaa-chan's famous strawberry tart,' Kashino thought.

It would be her obaa-chan's strawberry tart, only different. Hopefully Ichigo would appreciate it, if Kashino put his whole heart into it. It was his only hope of expressing his feelings.

He knocked on the door to the high school cooking room.

"Could I use the high school cooking room please?" Kashino asked.

"What for?" Mari Tennouji said.

"I'd.. I'd like to make a surprise treat," Kashino replied.

Mari cocked her head to the side, "I see."

"Arigato,"

Kashino began to work quickly and efficiently. It took many tries to make the perfect strawberry tart. But when he was finished, it was a work of art. Bright, vibrant red and yellow strawberries cut into perfect slices decorated the delicious tart. Soft, and flaky on the outside while being warm and juicy on the inside. He put a small chocolate heart, and the letters Y E S around the tart, hopefully Ichigo would get it. The 'Y E S' represented his feelings on going out. He accepted her, he would go out with her. After so many years of being stalked, and harrassed by girls, he found a girl who just wasn't so bad.

Kashino was pleased with the results, he packaged it up, and returned to the middle school cooking room.

Ichigo was just on her way over to the high school cooking room to see what was taking Kashino so long. She was just so curious!

Suddenly she spotted a figure walking towards her. The short, muscular physique gave it away.

"Makoto!" Ichigo called.

"Ichigo, I made you something," Kashino replied, holding out the box.

"Mm, Makoto it smells so delicious! I can't wait to eat it, what is it?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You have to wait," Kashino said, sticking out his tongue, "Lets go somewhere quiet."

"Okay," Ichigo said, smiling.

Kashino and Ichigo's hands lingered close towards eachothers, until Kashino slipped his fingers through Ichigo's. The spaces between her fingers, were right where his fit perfectly. It was almost like it was meant to be.

Ichigo blushed a dark red shade of her name, but clasped his hand into hers.

Suddenly Ichigo spotted a tiny garden with a small table at the center.

"Mou, Makoto lets go over there?" Ichigo suggested.

"Sure," Kashino replied, making his way over there.

When they had finally reached the table, Ichigo could barely contain her excitement.

"What is it?" Ichigo cried.

"It's a strawberry tart. It holds all my feelings for you," Kashino said bravely. He was never a really open person. This was a first time for him.

Ichigo took the fork from the box, and cut herself a small piece.

Her mouth overflowed with gentle, loving flavors. Smooth, creamy strawberry sauce, crispy, flakey crust, juicy, soft strawberries and adorable mini chocolate statues of her and Kashino. In tiny chocolate letters around the tart were the letters Y E S . Forming the word "Yes". Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"This isn't my obaa-chan's strawberry tart. But it's still wonderful because of all the feelings you put into it. I'm happy we're together Makoto. The delicious flavors blended nicely and melted in my mouth, but left a sweet feeling in my mouth. I understand Makoto, arigatou," Ichigo said, smiling genuinely.

"I-Ichigo.. It's actually thanks to you, that I experienced love. I never thought I would but I have a question.. Why did you do this for me? I've always been.. cruel to you," Kashino asked.

"Just because Makoto... Just because," Ichigo replied mysteriously.

Something suddenly hit Ichigo, as she remembered the date and the event.

"Makoto. Do you realize what day it is today?"

"February 14th, why?" Kashino replied.

"It's Valentines Day baka. Happy Valentines Day," Ichigo said, giggling.

Kashino nodded. He leaned forward as their lips met in perfect unison.

A sweet romance that would last forever.

**-fin-**

**First story!~~ **

**Thanks for reading, review. Arigatouuuu!**

**-Julie**


	2. Because True Love Never Ends

**Just Because  
Chapter Two: Because Love Never Ends**

Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments so far, everybody! Reading some of these reviews really made me happy, and inspired me to continue writing! So instead of just writing a sequel, I decided to continue Just Because and make it a multi chapter story. I haven't thought of a plot or an ending yet, but I've been having a burst of writer's inspiration lately so I'll have about 2-3 chapters up by just tonight!

Thanks for everything so far, your support means the world to me!

-Julie

It was a bright, sunny, warm Spring day. Exactly three months from the day Kashino and Ichigo got together therefore making it their fourth annivesary of being together as a couple.

"Happy anniversary Kashino, Ichigo-chan!" Satsuki chimed happily. He was getting used to Kashino and Ichigo being together by now, he was happy Kashino still let him call Ichigo, Ichigo-chan as that was the only way Satsuki could express his hidden affections.

"Thank you Hanabusa-kun," Ichigo replied dazedly.

"What's wrong Amano-san?" Andoh asked, sensing something was wrong.

The three were having a picnic, and were waiting for Kashino to arrive. It was their four month anniversary and every month they had a picnic. It was a tradition for the four inseperable friends.

"Well.. Don't laugh but, 4 is my unlucky number... Do you think Kashino is late, because 4 is my unlucky number? Do you think he might break up with me?" Ichigo wailed.

"Ah, Ichigo-chan don't worry. I'm sure Kashino wouldn't do that to you," Satsuki said, patting her on the head. Inside he was thinking 'He better not'.

"Hanabusa is right Amano-san, and if Kashino does break up with you. Just let us deal with it!" Andoh joked.

Ichigo giggled quietly, "Thank you. I hope you guys are right."

Satsuki smiled at Ichigo, as Kashino came running into the field with a big picnic basket.

"Finally! I was so hungry," Ichigo pouted, as Kashino settled down next to her.

"Gomen... I ran into a...er..." Kashino started.

"Oh, shush Kashino. You had her so worried," Satsuki teased smiling.

"Don't tell me you gave her a rose to cheer her up!" Kashino demanded.

"Of course he didn't Maa-kun. Don't worry," Andoh said, sweatdropping.

Ichigo giggled, "I guess my worry was stupid, ne Hanabusa-kun? Andoh-kun?"

"We told you it was," Satsuki replied.

"Hey Hanabusa-kun! You're supposed to tell me, 'No Ichigo-chan, it wasn't stupid. You were just worried, because 4 is your unlucky number!'" Ichigo pouted, doing an impression of Satsuki.

Satsuki stuck his tongue out, "Okay then. No Ichigo-chan, it wasn't stupid. You were just worried, because Kashino is a stupid, unreliable person... Just kidding of course," Satsuki added, seeing Kashino's death glare.

"What is this about unlucky 4?" Kashino asked confused.

"Um.. Well... You see Makoto, when you were late I was worried because 4 is my unlucky number and since it's our fourth anniversary I thought that you might be breaking up with me... Or you might have just ditched us.." Ichigo mumbled.

"That's stupid Ichigo. For one, it's our third anniversary, not our fourth, and your unlucky number isn't 4, it's 5. Because remember on October 5th you completely lost your palate? You couldn't tell granulated sugar from brown sugar!" Kashino retorted.

"Gosh Makoto. You might be right, you know me even better then I know myself!" Ichigo said, dumbfoundedly.

Kashino shook his head, "Well whatever, lets eat!"

"Yeah!" Andoh, Hanabusa and Ichigo called.

They all began to dig in silently for 5 minutes when Andoh broke the silence.

"So what do you guys plan on doing today?"

"Dunno," Kashino replied.

"Well maybe, I was um.. Thinking we could go on a date?" Ichigo asked.

Hanabusa leaned over to Kashino, and whispered in his ear, "Take her to the amusement park, she'll love it!"

Kashino flicked Hanabusa's face away, and replied to Ichigo "Sure."

"Ow, my beautiful face!" Hanabusa cried.

Andoh shook his head, he still didn't know why he was friends with these 'loonies'.

Ichigo spotted Andoh's bewildered gesture, and laughed.

"Well, lets go to the amusement park?" Kashino asked Ichigo.

"Sure,"

"Well, we're off." Kashino said, standing up.

"Great, more food for us to finish," Andoh muttered.

"Have a great time Ichigo-chan!" Satsuki called.

Kashino glared.

Satsuki gulped.

Kashino walked away.

Satsuki stuck his tongue out at Kashino's back.

Andoh sighed.

**At the Amusement Park**

"Wow!" Ichigo cried, as she entered the amusement park. There was bright, cheerful music blasting from the stereos, her eyes darted from the games to the gigantic rollercoater.

"What do you want to do first?" Kashino asked.

"How about the rollercoaster?" Ichigo suggested. Kashino paled at that idea.

Ichigo gasped, "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights, Makoto!"

"I-I-I'm not scared," Kashino stuttered, pulling up the sleeves of his shirt, and coughing into his fist.

Ichigo laughed, "If you say so!" she said and pulled him towards the rollercoaster.

As they lined up Ichigo turned to Kashino and smiled, "Makoto. You don't have to lie to me, I know you're scared, but you just want to go on so I'll be happy. But don't worry, whenever I'm with you, I'm happy already. Let me tell you this - You will never have to try to make me happy, because just knowing your happy is enough for me,"

Kashino smiled a smile he reserved for Ichigo and Ichigo only, "Ichigo.. Thank you."

Ichigo smiled back, "Well Makoto, you're not as stubborn as before."

"I guess not," Kashino agreed, he slipped his hand into hers as they walked.

"Makoto! The cotton candy smells so good.." Ichigo wailed.

"But we just finished eating minutes ago," Kashino replied.

A few blocks later...

"Kya!" Ichigo screamed suddenly.

"What?" Kashino asked, now more alert.

"Look at that panda! Its so cute! I MUST HAVE IT!" Ichigo hollered, she had fire in her eyes as she ran over to the game.

Kashino sighed, and ran after her, "Ichigo! Wait up!"

Ichigo was already at the game trying her luck. It was a game of skill luckily. The goal was to throw 4 hoops around 4 dancing penguins.

Ichigo threw a hoop with fire in her eyes, "Must... Get... Panda-chan..."

She missed as it hit the penguins head and spun in the air onto the gorund.

"I'm sorry little penguin!" she cried.

She was onto her last hoop. She had done a pretty good job so far, she only had one hoop left and she had hooped 2 penguins already.

Makoto already knew if she had made this last shot she wouldn't be able to get the panda, as the panda was 4 hooped penguins. Each hoop was 15 yen.

Ichigo carefully aimed her last hoop, and... it got in! Ichigo screamed and cheered.

The man at the counter smiled, "So little lady, which one would you like?" he asked pointing to the 3 hoop prizes.

"I want the panda," Ichigo said innocently, pointing to the beloved stuffed animal.

"I'm sorry little lady, you can only get the 3 hoop prizes."

"I'll pay for another hoop," Kashino said thrusting 30 yen into the mans hand.

The man nodded and smiled at Kashino.

Kashino picked up a purple hoop and squinted at the dancing penguin. He lowered his arm, and flicked his wrist in an expert gesture. The purple hoop glided through the air, and made its way through the penguins moving figure.

Ichigo jumped up and fist pumped the air. Kashino smiled at her childish antics.

"The panda right?" Kashino asked her.

Ichigo stopped all her actions and blinked at him twice, "Huh?"

"You wanted the panda right?" Kashino repeated. He tried not to loose his patience as Ichigo was a pretty sensitive girl.

"Yup!" Ichigo said grinning.

The man working at the booth took down the giant panda and placed it on the counter, "Thanks for playing, come again!" he called.

Kashino picked up the giant panda for Ichigo as they walked back out onto the busy streets of the carnival.

"That was fun wasn't it Kashino?" Ichigo smiled sweetly.

Kashino felt the sides of his lips twitch up in a smile, "Indeed it was."

"Hey Kashino! Look at that, they have some creme brulee samples right there! Lets go!" Ichigo said speeding off with a hyper smile.

Kashino stared at the giant panda in his arms and shook his head.

She was a pain, but he sure did love her.

'Cause of course true love never ends.

**-fin-**

**It wasnt too bad was it?**

**Haha. Thanks for reading!**

**-Julie**


End file.
